Merry Christmas? Happy birthday!
by RightMirrorMusic
Summary: Miku Hatsune hates Christmas. Why? Rin and Len, surely they deserve a birthday too! Perhaps the twins' positive personality. And an abundance of mistletoe can convince her to let go of her hate for this holiday. RinxMiku Yuri stuff.


Argh, you damn plotbunnies why must you torment me so? I really wanted to take a f**king break (Which can usually be found next to the normal breaks.) And then, Christmas had to come. So, yes, a second story from me, a one shot this time.

* * *

**Merry Christmas? Happy birthday!  
**

* * *

_And so came December, the end of the year, a cold month and clammy but just so you hear, this freezing cold period was still one of cheer. Streets covered with snow and mistletoe too, signalling the coming of yule. With only one special feast as was the rule. Yes, Christmas was coming!_

"Whatever, It's cruel."

Despite the cheerfulness of the season, a certain teal twin-tailed girl wasn't happy. Even as she was helping her friends to set up the Christmas tree they had bought. Her sensitive nose taking in that calming scent of the pine, as her equally tender skin was getting pricked by the needles of the evergreen tree that was currently being decorated with a cord of colourful lights.

"Miku-chan, you really can't catch the Christmas spirit, can you?" Asked the brown haired woman dressed in a red crop top and skirt, that was currently trying to get the top ornament in the tree without crashing into it. Something that was quite a bit harder than it seemed, given the fact she was most definitely drunk. As such she should probably be happy that Kaito was doing his best to keep her up straight, making sure to retain a firm grip on her waist. Probably knowing that if she did indeed topple over, she would somehow find a way to blame it on him and choke him by his blue scarf.

"How am I supposed to enjoy it, knowing that because of this holiday, we're not even celebrating the birthday of my best friends?!" Miku all but growled in response as she slowly drew back her arm, rubbing the prickled skin. It was always so itchy when she was working with needle trees. Maybe it was some sort of allergy? Even these long black arm warmers did not seem to protect her from it. "It's not even a Japanese holiday!" She added with a soft huff. Not that it was the reason she disliked Christmas, not at all!

The reason were Rin and Len Kagamine, the two youngest in their little 'family'. Of course there were Yuki, the grade school girl who lived with Kyoteru. And Oliver who was staying with Prima and Leon. But they did not see those two quite as often. Anyway, the point, the problem that made Miku so frustrated with this holiday was that people always seemed to forget that these two were born two days after Christmas, and as such, it was like people just ignored their birthday, the birthday of their beloved partners!

Miku really disliked Christmas.

"Who would have thought our little Miku was such a Grinch!" Meiko joked as she hopped from the chair which she had been using to reach the tree top. A tin can in her hand with her favourite dispenser brand sake 'one cup Ozeki' (Really, it was a good thing Haku had a different sake brand she preferred, 'two girls, one cup Ozeki' has a really bad ring to it.) Yes, she was drunk, or at least far past tipsy. As could be heard from the slight slurring in her words. "Are you gonna steal smissymass from us?" She asked, a grin on her lips.

Miku offered a little chuckle, her hands waving dismissively as she walked backwards. "Of course not, you're having fun with it right? I would not ruin something you like, Meiko-san!" She preferred not to spend too much time with the drunk woman. She got quite aggressive and weird when she was drinking, which luckily was not quite as often as Haku were. Then again, the emotionally unstable woman was merely depressed when she was drunk, probably also when she was not, but she had yet to see the silver-haired girl sober.

Too lost in thought was she, that she did not realize she had backed up against a wall in front of one of the Christmas 'shrines' that the twins had built. "Ru lu ru, Miku-chan." Meiko laughed as she moved closer, wagging her finger. "If you wanted a kiss from big sis, you just had to ask." She asked, causing Miku to inquisitively raise an eyebrow. And to blink before looking up. Sure, a mistletoe branch. Of course she had to fall for a trap like that. The girl quickly jumped to the side when the brunette closed her eyes and all but lunged to wrap her arms around her, Miku letting out a high pitched 'eep!' as the woman almost managed to get a hold of her.

Meiko opened her eyes and gazed at the spot Miku had previously occupued when her lips were met with air. "You truly are a Grinch. Miku-chan, is a kiss from your big sis such a problem?" The older woman asked with a teasing tone, causing Miku to let out a little sigh. Shaking her head. She really, truly disliked Christmas.

"First kiss, Meiko-san, I truly want it to be something special." She told plainly, rubbing the back of her head with shame. But at least Meiko seemed to understand. Sobering up a little when she realized the reason of Miku's reluctance, she herself remembered feeling bad for giving her first kiss to the wrong person. A certain perverted, blue-haired idiot. She must have been really drunk, and had decided to watch herself since, to make sure she'd not get that smashed ever again.

"I see, but still, Christmas is supposed to be a happy time, Rin and Len won't be happy if you spend it all gloomy either, especially if you do so because of them." She reminded Miku as she straightened out her skirt, for some reason it seemed to ride up her hips too much, damn whoever designed her outfit! "I haven't ever heard them complain about celebrating their birthdays and Christmas as one party." She added, thoughtfully, to which Miku gave a small nod, indeed the two seemed relatively happy as it were. "So, let's do something fun together, how about we write a Christmas song?" Meiko proposed, hoping to at least include the sixteen year old into this mystical world of 'Smissymass' a little more.

"Thank you, but no, I don't think I would like to sing something like that, I don't believe in God, angels, Christ, or Santa Clause." She dismissed the idea. She just did not feel like doing such a thing. She was going to join in the gift-giving. Although admittedly most of her gifts were for Len, and. . . Especially Rin for some unknown reason.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and those familiar white sleeves were folded across her belly. "Still standing under the mistletoe, Miku-chan, I know you would feel uneasy about Meiko's kiss, you want something special, I understand." Miku frowned, if this was going where she thought it was going. . . "So, how about I give you that special kiss?" She could feel his breath on her neck. God damn it Kaito! Just as she was about to kick him in the shin, he was roughly pulled away, and she shivered a little when she looked at a very pissed-off Meiko who was pulling him away by his scarf. He was lucky, Miku would probably have done something worse than Meiko was going to.

She Really, Really hated Christmas.

"I'm so excited! So excited!" Came the familiar voice belonging to the house-shóta. Len. His happy tone filling the room as he ran in through the same door Kaito and Meiko took to leave, dashing right past them and past Miku to admire the tree, which to his sadness looked rather bland. "Wha, uh?! It's not done yet, there's no baubles!" He complained in a childish tone. Of course, they were still busy when Kaito and Meiko decided to joke around. "Santa is never going to leave us presents if the tree is only half-decorated!" He was a cute thing indeed, no wonder a lot of people liked the boy.

"I don't see a problem." A high-pitched voice chipped in, followed by a cute giggle. "Isn't decorating the tree half the fun? Let's just finish it together!" Rin Kagamine, in many ways she was the polar opposite of Len. Always trying to be serious and act older than she was. Even though they both loved Christmas, Rin did not go as crazy as her brother when the time came. It was as if this time of the year, when 'Santa' was going to bring them presents released a side of Len which he hid the other months. "I could not get myself to tell him the old man doesn't exist." Rin whispered to Miku as she stood next to her. Rin was always very mature and disillusioned in comparison to her brother. "He's always so happy at this time, I don't want him to lose that smile. Even though he is a bit old to be believing in Santa."

Miku gave a little laugh at that, her gaze travelling over to the younger Rin, her smile was beautiful. She remembered that when she herself had been told about the non-existence of Santa she had felt saddened, depressed, and the holiday had lost all it's glory. In her anger she had made sure to tell as many people as possible, ruining the party for them too! She could not stand being to only one that knew. . . She had been immature. Among those she told was Rin, she was nine at the time. And she just responded with 'I already know, but please don't tell my brother.' Eventually she had managed to calm Miku down. And promised the tealnette that if Len did not figure it on his own she would tell him when he was old enough. Something she had been unable to do to this day.

Miku had such a warm feeling in her chest as she watched the twins, laughing as they were having a big discussion over which size and colour bauble would look best where. It was hard to believe that these two were so happy over a holiday that took place around their birthday, because of which they had never celebrated their arrival into this world before. So, what right did she have to feel bad about it? None at all. How could she go and ruin this party when the twins were so into it? Dressed in those red frilly costumes, Rin's usual white bow replaced by a red floppy one with a large gold tinted bell in the middle. And she was wearing a skirt, the adorable little tomboy was actually wearing something feminine! She had such nice legs. And judging from her shape clearly she also had a perfect-

"Miku-nee!" Rin spoke up, drawing the sixteen year old from her thoughts. "You just gave me a really scary look there." She told with a little pout. Miku gasped, she had been caught ogling her friend, hadn't she? "Something wrong with my outfit?" She asked with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She knew skirts just weren't for her! Miku just shook her head from side to side, THAT was what Rin had been thinking? Of course she had. . . As mature as she acted, and despite how many of her songs were about death she really was quite innocent. "Anyway, can you help, Miku-nee? I'm just a little to short to reach the highest branches." Small and cute, that was who Rin was, and still always denying how adorably tiny she really was, she was only two years younger, but almost a head's height shorter.

It was more fun than Miku had thought, the twins and her had a smaller age gap between them than her and the older two Vocaloids. Together they could joke about school, about the Christmas prom. And about Len's apparent crush on Gumi, Much to the dismay of the younger boy. Of course she was happy to find out that Rin's date with Piko had ran out on nothing. But when it got to her own relationship and interests she was unable to talk.

"Aw, come on, all of us have shared some cheesy little facts about our failed love-lives!" Rin complained, turning towards Miku as she hung the last orange bauble on a branch, right next to a pale green ball Miku had hung up, something that seemed to please the tealnette. "Surely you must have something!" Miku blushed, there was no way she could tell! So, just like when Meiko and Kaito had been getting her uncomfortable, she did what she always did when things got hard, slowly backing her way out. Something which appeared to agitate the little loli-loid Rin. At least for a short moment, then she decided to just play along, make things a little more embarrassing for Miku-chan.

"You're embarrassed, that means you're hiding something!" She muttered with a grin that might have looked scary on Meiko, on Rin it just increased her 'adorable level' tenfold. And it cased Miku to pause in her steps long enough for Rin to catch up. Once more toe to toe with the slightly older girl. Hands in her sides as she looked up to her, those full pouty lips only inches from her, Miku just had to bend down a little and- "There's no need to hide anything form me, Miku-nee, I won't laugh!" Laughing was the least of Miku's worries. . . Of course she had every reason to hide her feelings, and she could feel herself break into a sweat as she shuffled back, Rin was looking TOO adorable, and she did not want to do something immoral like kissing her friend and overstepping her boundaries.

"Oh, look, Mistletoe." Rin said as she looked up to the center of the ceiling, right above where they were standing now, this was the second time Miku had stepped into this trap. But wait, she could, use this to her advantage right? She looked back to Len, who looked torn between excitement and guilt at what his daughter was doing. He could not intervene either, she became _scary_ when he did that. "Tell me your secret, or I will give you a kiss so hot, that it will ruin you for marriage." Rin told in a sultry tone. Causing Miku to swoon a little as the small girl teasingly wrapped her arms around her neck, standing on her tip-toes to reach her. "Chuu~" she hummed.

Miku lost it, and did exactly what her body had been demanding of her. She swooped down that moment, and pressed her lips down right atop Rin's. The smaller girl tensed, and she could feel her cheeks heat up against her own which did the same. Her own hands coming to rest on Rin's lower back as she pulled her against herself. Not meeting any resistance.

It took at least twelve seconds before she pulled away, her breathing heavy as she looked Rin into the eyes, only to find them closed. Taking a few seconds to realize that Miku had released her hips before jumping right back into her 'tsundere' mode. "M, Miku! I was just kidding!" She stammered as she pushed herself away, her face glowing brightly, especially her cheeks. It reminded her about the song of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. 'Rinny with your cheeks so bright, you can guide my sleigh tonight' she thought to herself, giggling before looking over at Len. Who sat completely still. Shocked, his cheeks as red as Rin's. He seemed happy, pervert.

"That was so mean, it was my first kiss!" Rin complained, looking to the side. Perhaps she did not know but it was Miku's too. "I won't get angry because it's a rule, with the mistletoe and all." She mumbled as if trying to find an excuse for Miku's actions. "Jeeze, Take responsibility al right?" It did not exactly make them a couple, but it was close enough, even for the 'number one princess'.

Maybe, Christmas wasn't so damn bad.

* * *

More days passed and soon the big day came, Christmas morning. And after enjoying a good Christmas breakfast, they all gathered around the beautifully decorated tree. There of course was singing, but a little to Rin's chagrin, Miku did not join them in their 'heavenly choir'. Still not thinking Christmas was her party. And as such, in the middle of their song. . . "Enough!" Rin suddenly yelled, before turning to face Miku. Her cheeks puffed up as she gave her an angry, disgustingly adorable glare. "What's wrong with you, Miku-nee?" She demanded as she kept her eyes on the girl.

Miku was a little shocked at Rin's outburst, she was doing this for her, right? Didn't she see? Didn't she understand how ill they were treated? "I just don't. . ." she paused, her eyes downcast, looking at a particularly interesting spot on the carpet. "I don't think it's fair, Christmas can be fun, I guess, but what about your birthdays?" She asked, feeling her confidence return, allowing her to meet Rin's gaze, who was slowly becoming less upset. "I am happy you two were born, happier than over some random guy that was born over two-thousand years ago! Why shouldn't we celebrate your birth?" She demanded. And the others did not really speak, Rin and Len looked eachother in the eyes, before bursting into laughter.

"That was it?" Len started, Covering his mouth. "You feel bad for not celebrating our birthday?" He shook his head, before turning towards his sister who continued where he had left off. "Miku-nee, why would we be feeling bad? It's not as if people forget, we don't feel like our births are ignored." She claimed as she shuffled a bit closer to her friend, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But that is still not the same is it? When it's my birthday people come and bring gifts, sing birthday songs for me, birthday cards, everything." She did not want to feel like she was boasting, but she just could not stand the unfairness of the situation. "Don't you miss that?" She sure did, she wanted a day dedicated to Rin and Len, she too would feel bad if her birthday was suddenly no longer celebrated after all.

"Three days." Len and Rin spoke in unison, a grin on their faces. "It may not be called 'Kagaminemas' or anything like it, but as it is now, it feels like our birthday is celebrated for three days straight!" Rin explained, confusing Miku a little more. "The Christmas cake also has our names on it, it's even decorated with banana and orange slices!" Len added with a happy smile. "Sure, it may not be the main focus, but we're not forgotten, and when the others come visit us tomorrow, I'm sure they will bring presents too, or I will flatten them with my roadroller!" Rin said, raising her first into the air.

Miku blinked, she had been too absorbed with the name of the holiday to realize, but indeed, they did pay extra attention to the twins for this holiday, not because they were the 'kids' among their family, but because their birthday had been integrated into the holiday. All this time she had been worrying over nothing, hadn't she? "Miku-nee." Rin startled her she was looking up, And Miku followed her gaze, surely there couldn't. Yes. . . That made it the third time now. Why was there Mistletoe hanging over her favourite seat? She was pretty sure it had not been there the night before she went to bed.

Ah well, it could not be helped. "Only because it's tradition." Rin mumbled as she pursed her lips, pushing one of her bangs behind her ears. And when their lips met once more. . . the two males soon found themselves opposed to an angry Meiko.

Of course, the mistletoe incident was only the first of the incidents that happened that day, When both Rin and Miku found matching negligees among their gifts. . . An orange one for Miku, and a teal one for Rin. Inside packages none of them recognized. That was when the blushing, stuttering, and the confusion really started.

No one exactly knew at what point the two got together as a couple, the first kiss? The second? The embarrassment caused by the surprise gifts from an unknown source triggered stronger feelings? It did not matter. That night the young couple would get to unwrap one more 'gift' each. Wrapped in their favourite colours. And while nothing more will be documented about it here. It was clearly heard that they spent abundant time playing with their 'presents'.

Miku had to adjust her opinion about Christmas, it was the most wonderful time of the year.

And in a certain cold place far away. A jolly old man, dressed in red grinned at the thought he had done another good deed. That of bringing two good kids together for a love that would long outlast even him.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

* * *

**The end. **

* * *

After writing the bad end of my story, I thought I had to make something sugary and happy again, after all 'tis soon the season to be jolly, right?**  
**

**Leave a message, I want a happy Smissymass too!**


End file.
